Bloody Lotuses
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: ON HIATUS!Ever since the death of his father King Yami has been emotionless and had an icy wall around his heart. Can the king' of Japan son melt the icy heart of the Vampire King? YYxY SxJ RxB MxM
1. Prologue

HI! this will be my first Vampire type story. Enjoy! no summary sorry.

* * *

This story takes place in Egypt and Japan.

I own nothing.

* * *

Prologue:

Three small boys watched in horror as their powerful King was struck down by a cloaked figure. They had hidden in the King's closet when he had heard a noise from outside the hall. The intruder started toward where they were hiding but stopped when the King's advisor came into the room and shouted for the guards. They watched as the intruder leave the advisor opened the closet door and made sure they were okay. All they remembered of the intruder was his murderous eyes when he looked their way.

(few years Later)

King of the Vampires Yami Sennen walked through the empty halls of his father's quarters. Ever since that night when he, his brother and his cousin witness his father's murder no one stepped in the quarters. Ever since that night he became emotionless. "Yami your needed in the throne room." his cousin/advisor Seto Kaiba said from the doorway. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. Yami shrugged.

"Trying to remember." he said.

"Remember what exactly?" Sate asked. Yami looked at him with his emotionless crimson eyes.

"Why that voice that night was familiar." Yami said. "Not for sentimental values." he said. He then walked toward the throne room. "Why am I needed in the throne room? I didn't call for a meeting" Yami stated.

"Your father before he died made a treaty with the Japanese Kingdom. It seems that the princes along with their cousins there are in danger and the King wants to know if they could come here and pretend to be our personal servants in public. The king is here now." Seto explained. Yami sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." Yami said as he walked to the throne room. Seto knew he hated doing things like this. Yami sat down on the throne and listened to King Solomon as he explained.

"Fine Your Majesty, your sons and nephews can play as My brother and cousins, personal servants but only in public, they will have their own personal quarters connected to our quarters. when will your sons arrive?" He asked.

"Tomorrow night. It's the only way to get them out Safetly out of the palace." king Solomon said. "We believe it's the same person who killed your father King Yami." He said. Yami looked at him.

"Fine. We shall see them tomorrow night." Yami said as he walked out of the room.

King Solomon sighed. "I remembered when King Aknankanon would visit Yami was such a cheerful child...What happened?" he stated to Seto. Seto sighed.

"The death of his father." was his reply as he walked out of the throne room to get the Princes' and Lords' rooms.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Five cloaked figures made their way to the carriage that was placed outside the Japanese Palace. Two were smaller than the others. They were the Princes of the Japanese vampires, Yugi and Heba Mutou. Their grandfather came over and pulled them aside. "I want you boys to be careful. Stay close to those you're assigned, please. I don't know if this will fool anybody but we have to try. Look out for one another." Their grandfather said. Yugi and Heba nodded before climbing into the carriage to take them to their temporary home for awhile.

* * *

Yami was outside the entrance for servants with Seto, his brother Atemu, and his two most loyal Royal guards and cousins Bakura and Marik. "Why are we doing this again?" Marik asked. Yami just ignored them so Seto answered.

"To keep the treaty with the Japanese Vampires. They are alot stronger than us so a war with them is not good that's why." Seto explained.

"Oh yeah." Marik said slouching down.

"Hush. Their coming." Atemu said as a carriage came into view. They watched as five people came out cloaked.

"Come We will go into my chambers too many eyes here." Yami said as he walked away. The others watched as the cloaked figures followed Yami in silence, they sighed and followed. When they were all safely in Yami quarters. only two of them removed their hoods. They looked exactly like Yami and Atemu only their eyes were amethyst instead of Crimson and they were quite small for their age.

"Our grandfather thanks you King Yami." one of them said. Yami raise an eyebrow.

"Grandfather? I thought the King was your father." Yami stated. They shook their heads.

"Our Mother and father were killed much like your father sire,Our grandfather took the throne until one of us is ready for the throne." he said." I'm Prince Heba, and this is my twin Yugi." he added. Yami nodded his head in greeting to them.

"And the others?" Yami asked. Heba turned to them and nodded. The other 3 removed thier hoods revealing two softer versions of Bakrua and Marik and a young man with dirty blond hair and honey brown eyes.

"This is Lord Joey Wheeler. He is our adviser as well as cousin, brothers Lord Mailk and Ryou our cousins as well as our Palace Healers." Heba introduced. All three bowed to King Yami. Yami nodded to them.

"I have already assigned who you will be 'serving' while your here. Yugi will be my personal servant, Heba you will be my brothers, Ryou will go with Bakura, Mailk will go with Marik. Seto will take Joey." Yami said they all nodded. " You will wear the garments of our personal servants and will answer to us, no one is allowed to raise a hand toward you." He continued. "When we are not in public you will have your titles." They all nodded.

"Lord Joey follow me I trust your tired from your journey. "Seto said. Joey nodded and followed Seto to his quarters. Marik and Bakura followed Seto's example and took Ryou and Mailk away.

"Umm Prince Heba, Prince Yugi may I speak with my brother alone for a moment?" Atemu asked. They nodded before lifting their hoods and stepping into the hall.

"What is the matter Atemu?" Yami asked as he sat down in his chair beside the fire.

"This whole damn thing Yami! You being emotionless, Them being here." Atemu said. Yami just looked at his brother. Atemu sighed. "How do we know the killer didn't follow them here Yami. You know as well as I do Seto, You and I are the only ones who saw the face of our father's killer, and because of that you know he'll stop at nothing to kill us before we can point him out." Atemu explained.

"And you believe that having them here will put even in more danger than we already are? Atemu...what are you really afraid of ? That you'll fall in love with Prince Heba? Please...even if you do, you know they are in as much danger as we are." Yami stated. Atemu sighed. Yami's hardened eyes soften somewhat but all the way. "Atemu...I can't go back the way I was." He said. Atmeu looked at him.

"Why not Yami? I want my brother back." He said. Yami sighed angrily and stood in front of his balcony window.

" The Yami you knew is gone Atemu...This is no longer a game. I hold millions of lives in my hands, I can't ignore that! " Yami said glaring at Atemu who stepped back at the fierceness in his eyes. " Now go and help Heba settle in." Yami added before walking into his bathing chambers. Atemu sighed and walked out before asking Heba to follow him. Heba took one last look at his brother before following Atemu into his chambers. Yugi sighed and stepped inside Yami's chamber.

* * *

Seto laid in his bed that night wake. He was worried about Yami and Atemu. They use to be the best of friends until the death of their father then Yami started to drift away. He locked all his emotions inside and had cast an ice wall around his heart. He turned his head and saw Joey's chamber door open allowing his soft breathing to float into the room. He had to admitt the Lord was attractive. he had been quiet all night only shaking his head or nodding it when Seto asked him a question. He would probably feel a little an intimidated by being in a strange place to be separated from your family. Seto sighed. 'I hope Yami knows what he's doing.' he thought as he too started to drift to sleep. No one in the palace noticed a strange mist leaving the palace and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Yeah okay now I no longer have writer's block for this. Anway R&R please and can anyone tell the japanese form of 'I will kill you' i need it if i want ot put up ch 3 for TWOT. Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank for the many review so far! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 2

Yugi Mutou woke the next morning slightly disoriented. He glanced around and didn't recognize anything. 'Oh that's right, I'm now the personal servant of King Yami until that killer is found.' He thought as he got up. He noticed a pile of clothing on the dresser of his quarters and a note attached. He got out of bed and took it.

~_Prince Yugi,_

_Here is a pile of personal servants' clothes for you. My brother forgot to give them to you last night due to the excitement. _

_Atemu~_

Yugi then looked at the clothes. There was a pair of leather pants and a long sleeve leather shirt in crimson. There were also boots for him as well. He quickly changed and went into the hall where he saw His brother and Prince Atemu talking. Heba was also in leather pant, boots and a long sleeve shirt but in dark purpple, Atemu saw him first and smiled at him.

"Good morning you sleep well?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "You don't say much do you?" he said. Yugi shook his head.

"He'll be talking soon. It's just this is new for him. Joey, Ryou are the same way." Heba said as he hugged his brother. Atemu nodded.

"I just hope this guy is caught. I'm sure you guys would rather be home than here." Atemu said as they walked to the throne room where Yami was at. Heba and Yugi nodded. They did want this guy found before their grandfather became the next target. They got to the throne room and saw Seto and Joey already there. Joey was dressed in the similar fashion as Heba and Yugi only instead of crimson or dark purple shirt, his was a sapphire blue. Yami motioned for Yugi to stand beside him then turned back to the entrance when it opened to his top general,Dartz. Dartz bowed to Atemu and Yami.

"What is the matter Dartz?" Yami asked. Dartz looked up at Yami.

"The Killer struck again last night majesty. He or she attacked the Japanese Palace and killed the princes and Lords." Dartz said. Yami raised an eyebrow toward Yugi, Heba and Joey, but they simply made a sign saying they would explain later.

"Did he attack anyone else Dartz?" Yami asked. Dartz nodded.

"He managed to injured the King Sire." Dartz said. Yami nodded and waved him out. When Datrz was gone and they were alone in the throne room Yugi collasped to his knees. Heba ran to him. Yami could see them whispering to each other. He turned to Joey. "Explain." he said. Joey nodded.

"Grandpa had come up with a plan to make the killer to think he succeeded in killing us. So the morning we were safely here he would tell the people we were murdered but the most trusted servants that we were alive and well. He just didn't reveal our location." Joey said quietly.

"Granpa? I thought he was your great Uncle?" Seto said. Joey rolled his eyes. " And is your cousin okay?"

"He wants everyone to call him Grandpa or Solomon fo adults." Joey explained. Heba looked at Joey and nodded. " Yug' is close to grandpa. actually we all are. he was the only one who use to calm us when we were younger and afraid of that killer." He added. Yami nodded in understanding.

"What about your friends back at the palace surely they miss you." Atemu commented. Joey shook his head.

"We were friends with each other there was one more person but she became obessed with Heba and Yugi that we stopped hanging out wiht her." Joey said. Atemu and Yami noticed the shudder that ran through Yugi and Heba.

"There's nothing more we have to do today. We can all go to the library or you can, I have to do soemthings excuse me." Yami said as he walked out. They watched him walk away before Seto shook his head.

"Come on, I need your help with some things in the library anyways. Yami will probably be lock in his study for the rest of the day." He said before leading them into the library.

* * *

"Those idiots think they can fool me by sending the Princes to that Bastard King Yami. They just made my plans even more easier to kill them. Once I do that I can claim I killed the Killer the King will thank me then the Thrones are mine. Mwahahaha." They said as they looked within the mist. "No one can stop me, no one."

* * *

Sorry its so short. anyway R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

In this chap. Trouble brews. Enjoy!

Ch 3

(2 months later)

Yami was in his study ignoring his paperwork. Something was off, way off. It has been 2 months since the last attack. Yugi was still not talking, while Seto and Joey were getting on his nerves with their arguing. Atemu and Heba were worse with their constant flirting. He realized that he would never get his work done for the rest of the day so he left his study and headed for his room. He never noticed a figure sneaking up behind him bearing a knife, but Yugi did. He had come to tell him that Seto wanted to talk to him when he saw the knife rising to strike Yami. He ran toward Yami and pushed him out of the way as the knife pierced his stomach. Yami at first was going to yell at Yugi for pushing him until he saw the assailant stab Yugi. He grabbed the assailant and crushed his windpipe. Normally that would kill someone if they were human but this guy was a vampire, Yami could smell it. The assailant whimpered in pain as he slipped down the wall to the ground. Yami called for the guards as he went over to Yugi. He was gasping in pain from the wound. Yami was confused, usually when a vampire was injured the wound would close. Something was wrong. He turned to one of the guards. "Get Ishizu Now !" he yelled as Seto, Joey, Heba, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik came running down the hallway.

"Yami what happened?" Seto asked before seeing Yugi injured on the ground. Heba, Ryou and Malik knelt next to Yugi. Ryou and Malik started healing him only for their magic to be rejected.

"Something is stopping us from healing him." Ryou said scared for his cousin. They were alarmed as Yugi started turning paler as he lost more of his blood. Ishizu came running and told them to stand back. Yami watched from behind them before heading toward the dungeons where the guards had taken the Assailant. He didn't hear what was wrong with Yugi, but he had a good idea.

"He's been poisoned. There's silver in his system. I can get it out then you can heal him afterwards. He'll need to feed to replace the blood though." Ishizu said as she started pouring liquids down Yugi's throat. The taste of them left a fouls taste in Yugi's mouth but he knew he needed them to get the poison out. He then felt Ryou and Malik's magic close his wound after that nothing for he slipped into unconsciousness. They turned to Ishizu when they saw him pass out.

"Relax, we can still give him blood. Quickly to my healing chambers." She said as she stood.

* * *

Yami slammed the assailant against the wall. His Crimson eyes glowed with his anger and his fangs were growing as the assailant refused to answer his questions.

"I won't ask you again. Who sent you?" He growled. "If you answer I might spare your pathetic life."

"It bugs you don't it. That you are so close to the killer and yet so far away." The guy mocked. Yami narrowed his eyes and stalker over to the knife that lay on the table.

"I warned you not to test me. Now you will pay." Yami said taking the very knife that he use on Yugi.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. It's not like I'll live after this." The assailant said. " I don't really know. Never saw their face. All they said was poison you then get out. They didn't take into account of your personal servants." he said. Yami smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." He said but then frowned. "And your right you won't live." he added before slashing his throat. He turned to the guards. "Burn the body." He said as he walked out.

* * *

Ryou and Malik was sitting beside Yugi's bedside as Atemu held Yugi up as Ishizu held a cup full of blood to Yugi's mouth. When it was gone and in Yugi's body. Ishizu stood back. "He'll be fine after a few days rest. Just take him back to his room and make sure he doesn't get up." she instructed. They nodded as Seto carried Yugi to his room. Only Seto and Atemu noticed that Yami wasn't around. They shared a look as they left the others with Yugi. It was time for a little chat with Yami.

* * *

Yami was shocked when Seto and Atemu both lifted him and slammed him into the wall. "Where the hell were you Yami? I know you could careless about us but don't forget we could be blamed if Yugi dies." Seto said. Yami growled and threw their hands off.

"IF you must know I was dealing with the one that put PRINCE YUGI in the position! IF you EVER do that to me again, I won't care if you are my family, I will have you both tried for treason." Yami said storming off. Seto and Atemu both smiled.

"I don't know about you but I think Yami is falling for Yugi." Seto commented. Atemu smirked.

"Like you and Joey are any better." he remarked. Seto blushed.

"Shut up Atemu, or make fun of you and Heba." he said. Atemu blushed but then stopped.

"The only problem is...that Yami won't say anything to Yugi and vise versa. Yugi hasn't said a word since he's been here." Atemu said. Seto sighed.

"I think he's just homesick." Seto claimed. Atemu shrugged.

"I just hope Yugi wakes and we got that silver out in time." Seto said. "Come on. Let's go and apologize to Yami for at least grabbing him like that." he added as they headed for Yami's study.

* * *

Enjoy the chapter! R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

Enjoy Ch 4 of BL.

Ch 4

Yugi groaned as he woke a few hours later. He saw the concerned looks from his brother and cousins. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were poisoned." Came a voice from the doorway. Yugi looked over and saw a young Vampire woman dressed in an off white gown that left her shoulders bare. "My name is Ishizu, I'm Marik's older sister and Palace healer. I thank you for protecting the King but I really wish you didn't place your life on the line." She said looked him over again. "Just rest for today and take it easy tomorrow." She instructed him before leaving him alone with his brothers and cousins.

"Yugi please promise me you won't do this again." Heba pleaded. Yugi smiled softly at Heba.

"I can't promise that Heba and you know that." He said. Heba grunted when he realized his brother was right. Ryou and Malik sighed in frustration.

"What I don't understand is why you would do that Yugi? I mean you barely know Yami." Malik said. Yugi shrugged.

"Actually I talk with him but its kinda hard when he shows no emotions." Yugi said. Heba motioned them out.

"We'll let you get some rest. I think Yami left to deal with that guy. See you tomorrow." Ryou said as they left Yugi alone. Yugi was grateful for he was having a hard time staying wake when they were here and allowed himself to fall back asleep.

* * *

Yami was walking to his room when Ishizu stopped him. "Forgive me Your Highness,but I came to tell you about your servant." She said bowing. Yami nodded for her to go on. "He's fine but He'll be weak for a few hours. I instructed him to take it easy tomorrow. He may feel like normal but he'll still be weak. That silver in his system stopped his vampiric healing powers to help close his wound so he lost quite a lot of blood." She said. Yami nodded.

"Thank you Ishizu. Good night." He said going into his quarters and closing his door. Ishizu sighed. 'I really wish Ymi was back to who he was before his father past. I miss that boy.' she thought as she walked back to her own quarters she had a feeling this was only the begining og the attacks against Yami.

Yami leaned against his door listening as Ishizu left the corridor. He didn't quite understand what was going on. Ever since the Princes and Lords came to the Palace and Yugi became his personal servant, he felt different. Every night Yugi would talk mostly about his childhood or a bit about himself. He never asked Yami to talk but Yami felt compelled to let the Prince know about him. He walked to the adjorning door that lead to Yugi's room and open it. He looked toward the bed to see Yugi sound alseep still slightly pale. He sighed before closing the door and heading to his own bed. 'What's going on with me?' he thought before going to bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The figure snarled as they watched what happened. 'It seems I must get rid of the Princes and Lords of Japan first before going after Yami and his patheic family.' they thought as the pulled a vial out of their robes. "that will teach them not to mess with the WONG family.' they thought as they called for another assasian.

* * *

oooh things are getting intersting. More trouble in the next Chap. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late update enjoy Ch 5

* * *

Ch 5

Yugi was utterly bored lying in his bed. Yami had refused to let him out of bed, saying that he needed the rest. He sighed for maybe the hundredth time that day. "You know if you do that anymore you won't grow" came Heba's voice. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored Heba, Yami isn't letting me out of bed" he whined. Heba chuckled.

"That would be my fault." He said." I wanted to make sure you were okay before you got up. You scared me last night you know." He said. Yugi sighed.

"Yeah I know." He said. Heba sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "I was scared myself. Did Yami get the guy that did that?" Yugi asked. Heba nodded.

"Yeah, the guy died though." Heba said. Yugi nodded. "Your worried about grandpa aren't you?" Heba asked. Yugi nodded." Don't worry Yugi, They will catch this person then we can go home" he said. Yugi nodded then smiled. Heba gulped.

"You don't seem all to eager to go home Heba. You are constanly flirting with Atemu." Yugi said with a smile which got bigger when he saw his brother blush.

"It's not like he notices." Heba said. Yugi nodded.

"It seems everyone is falling for their 'masters'. " Yugi said. Heba looked at Yugi.

"Including you?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know if it is love yet Heba. But I do feel something for him." He said. Heba nodded.

* * *

Yami was in his office just staring into space instead of reading the document in front of him. He had read the first two sentences for the 20th time when he gave up and stood to look out the window. He lifted a hand and placed it on his chest.'What is this I'm feeling? Am I developing feelings for Yugi?' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He dropped his hand and steeled his face."Come in." he said. A guard walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Your Highness, but a messenger has come form King Solomon." he said handing the letter over to Yami. YAmi took it then signaled for him to leave. Yami opened the letter and read it before crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash. He sighed before heading to his room to talk with Yugi about the letter.

* * *

Heba had left a few minutes before Yami entered his room and saw Yugi's door open. He went over and saw Yugi sound asleep again. He sighed 'I can tell him later' he thought as he left to find the others. He found them in the library. " I need to speak with you Prince Heba, Lord Joey, Lords MAlik and Ryou." he said. they nodded before joing Yami on the other side of the room. "I recieved a letter from your grandfather. It seems the ploy worked. But he wants you to stay here until they are caught to be on the safe side." Yami said. They nodded. "You can go back to the guys." he said as he left. Heba turned and watched Yami leave with a thoughtful look. 'Something is up with him'

* * *

(Two months later)

Yugi, Joey, Malik, Ryou and Heba were sitting in the lounge area when everyone minus Yami came in. "Hey shrimp good to see you up" Bakura said. Ryou hit Bakura on the arm."What?" he asked.

"He hates being called that Bakura." Ryou said. Bakura shrugged as he sat down.

"How are you doing Yugi?" Seto asked."Feeling a bit better?" Yugi noded.

"Much." he nodded.

"HAve you head from our grandfather?" Heba asked. They shook thier heads.

"Nothing since the note two months ago. " Marik said. They sighed. They hoped the assaisin would be caputred soon so they could return home and be with their grandfather, but then again they would leave Seto, Bakura, Marik adn Atemu who they had fallen for. Yugi was still trying to understand what he felt for Yami but he was starting to believe he was in love with the emotionless King.


End file.
